


Don't Starve QNA

by TimeToGetGeeky



Category: Don't Starve (Video Game)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:41:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25873039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TimeToGetGeeky/pseuds/TimeToGetGeeky
Summary: I wanted to make a thing where you guys are able to ask the cast of Don't Starve questions, and they'll be able to answer them directly. How original, lol. This is only for DST characters btw, sorry! Not related to my head cannons story thing. This is just it's own little thing.
Comments: 12
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

Rules: (If any, honestly)

No NSFW (especially to the kids)

No out of game questions (example: "Hey so and so, why were you designed like that?")

No daring/asking characters to do things (this is qna, not truth or dare) 

About it. Hope you guys can come up with some good questions!


	2. Abigail and Webber

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Abigail and Wendy get asked some questions.

(Let’s just pretend that they’re answering to you semi-directly themself)

(Lady_With_A_Top_Hat's answer(s))

“Since Abigail cannot speak words that you can understand, I’ll be translating.” 

Wendy turned next to her to Abigail, and read off the question that was written on the paper she was holding.

Abigail quietly hovered there for several seconds, her normal wisps of her voice going silent. Wendy stared at her with her cold, soulless eyes, Abigail seemingly came back into reality. She began to speak again, her words being incoherent, and otherworldly. 

Every few seconds, Wendy would nod, until Abigail was finally done, bouncing up and down with a happy expression. 

“She says that being a ghost is an interesting experience. She says that she can see things, such as Nightmares, Them, and Terrorbeaks, when we, the living, cannot. They don’t attack her though, since she isn’t living, and they aren’t attacking her. They only do so when they begin to attack us.” Wendy finished, turning to Abigail, who nodded.

“For your second question…” 

Wendy seemed hesitant to answer, but continued anyway.

“She says that she has mixed feelings. If she had saved herself, true, we wouldn’t be in this hell hole of a world called the Constant, and we would be able to hide the truth of life and mortality from each other for just a little longer. But, we wouldn’t have been able to meet people like Wilson, Willow, ect. And if the constant still did exist, we wouldn’t be able to help them on their journey of survival through here.”

Wendy pulled out Abigail’s flower from her pocket, stroking one of the petals delicately.

“She says that sometimes, things are meant to be, and there’s nothing you can do to change that.”

(notreallyuptoit's answer(s))

Webber stared down at the paper for several seconds, several eyes blinking, until they gathered all their thoughts.

“Well, being a spider is cool! You get to have lots and lots of friends, underground and above ground! Plus, you get to talk to humans, and spiders as well, and you get to eat monster meat without your tummy getting upset!”

Their head tilted down slightly, eyes drifting down to the ground.

Though, the pig people don’t like you very much...Or the fish people...Or rabbit people...Or those cat things…”

They quickly perked back up though, smiling.

“Though, we try to not let it get to us, since we can kind of understand where they come from! Anyway, how we and the other survivors met!”

They put a finger to their chin, an almost thinking pose.

“Well, I heard from them anyway, the other survivors, that Willow and Wilson were hunting some spiders down, when a spider skull dropped out of one of them. They decided to bury it, and when they did- BAM! Lightning shot out of the clear sky and hit the grave, and then I became alive! They had to dig me out, and it was hard to breathe, but I’m here now!” 

They smiled, holding their arms out wide, the legs on their head doing the same.

“And to answer your last question, yeah, they were scared of us at first, but realized that we weren’t gonna hurt them, and that we’re young, so they let us come to base! Though Wolfgang is still kinda scared of us, but he’s scared of a lot of things, and WX hates us, but they hate everyone, so we don’t take it personally. If Wilson and Willow hadn’t buried that spider skull, we wouldn’t be able to meet and help so many amazing people, like Walter, or Wickerbottom!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to notreallyuptoit and Lady_With_A_Top_Hat for sending me questions on my first chapter! I hope you enjoy your answers! I don't know how to tag people, I'm so sorry!


	3. Willow and Wurt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Willow and Wurt get asked some questions.

(Lady_With_A_Top_Hat's answer(s))

Willow quickly read through the letter, before pulling out her lighter, and burning it right then and there. 

“Well, if you’re talking about my dumb caretakers, they can go suck an egg or two. I mean, it’s not my fault a Terrorbeak attacked! And they were the ones who took Bernie away from me.”

She started at the wisps of fire coming off the pile of ash that was the letter, mesmerized by it, before finally snapping back into reality.

“But uh, I think I was the only one in there when it burned down, other than those two jerkbags.”

She said these names with venom in her voice, probably from years of being stuck there with them. Though, she quickly simmered down.

“Though, I have burned down a few buildings, but I don’t know if they had people in them or not. It was when Maxwell told me that I could burn down whatever I wanted in this world with no consequence. I guess I just wanted one more go before I left.”

Wilson crouched down, and asked Wurt for the letter that she had gotten. She handed it over, stating in a mix of broken English and florps that she didn’t understand what half the stuff said on there. 

Wilson skimmed through it, and told her in a more simplified way what it said. Wurt nodded, and told Wilson what her answer was. Then Wilson stood back up, handing the letter back to her.

“Well, because Wurt doesn’t really understand English that well yet, she’s asked me to answer for her.”

He looked down at her, and she smiled, nodding.

“Well, she says that she’s had to pause on those military plans, since the other survivors need them for different things, especially the Pig King. Though, once we don’t need them anymore, her plans may or may not go into action.”

“Webby boy also don’t like pig people, florp.”

“Yeah, you and Webbs don’t get along with pigs very much. That’s why we try to keep you away from ‘em, for your safety.”

“Thank you for keeping us safe Wel-son! Florp!”

Wilson smiled, giggling at her trying to say his name.

“No problem Wurt.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that this took so long to respond to! I wasn't feeling great recently, so I took a small break. Questions are still open for those wondering! Ask away!


End file.
